Device operating systems typically support various protocols for managing a mobile device through management agents. Mobile device management agents are designed to perform various tasks, such as, for example, setting of policies (minimum password length, device blockage rules and maximum number of attempts for incorrect password input), or remote launch or deletion of certain data from a lost or stolen device.
The management protocols that are supported typically depend on the mobile device used and on the operating system installed on the device. For example, in smartphones such as an iPhone, under the control of the iOS operating system, starting from Version 4.0, support of Exchange ActiveSync (EAS) and Mobile Device Management (iOS MDM) protocols is provided. Typically, the sets of management functions provided in each of the protocols are different. For example, the EAS protocol provides the function of setting the time for storing email messages for synchronization, as well as the device encoding requirement function, neither of which are provided in the iOS MDM protocol. Further, the iOS MDM protocol provides, for example, the functions of remote blockage of the device and of password reset, neither of which are provided in the EAS protocol.
Often, a single corporate network uses multiple mobile devices, each of which can support various management protocols and, consequently, have multiple sets of functions for control by the respective management agents. These protocols are presented to the network administrator as separate connections, and are managed by separate services, which do not have a direct connection with a specific device and its owner. As a result, managing such devices is not convenient for the administrator of a network; for example, a large corporate network. In order to apply policies for a certain user, an administrator is required to manually select the device of that user and the protocol under which the policy will be applied, which is labor-consuming, and particularly in a large network environment.
Existing solutions partially solve the aforementioned problems. For example, some software solutions available on the market, such as 3CX and SysAid, prompt the user to manually connect the management agent with the management center on a corporate network.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,259,568 discloses methods for automatic identification of the device being connected, but does not solve the task of associating management agents with the management center. U.S. Pat. No. 8,259,568 addresses the issue of applying policies to user devices and gathering information on a device that allows the device to be identified, but does not solve the problem of determining the device user or associating the management agent with the user and with the management center on a network.
While these approaches have addressed certain aspects of the challenges in managing remote devices, these approaches remain cumbersome and incomplete. A more effective and efficient solution is needed.